


THE BUSINESS CARD

by Iseldur



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: WARNING: SEBASTIAN, the only warning you will need because we don't recommend him he is -34873648236/10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 06:23:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3640089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iseldur/pseuds/Iseldur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>useless butler can't even handle getting a business card handed to him??????? -3428623847696/10 would not recommend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	THE BUSINESS CARD

**Author's Note:**

> for the winner of our giveaway on useless-butler.tumblr.com! thank you to everyone who participated!

ONCE UPON A TIME THERE WAS A USELESS BUTLER. THIS BUTLER SUCKS -23078429649/10 HE IS BAD. NOT BADASS JUST BAD. LIKE REALLY BADTHE BADDEST. ONE TIME HE MET THE FRIENDLY REAPER WILL. WILL IS NICE SOMETIMES. NOT TO GRELL BUT MAYBE IN PRIVATE ;);););))). ANYWAY. WILL IS NICE AND WANTED TO GIVE THE USELESS BUTLER HIS BUSINESS CARD. THE USELESS BUTLER TOOK THE CARD AND THREW IT OVER HIS HEAD?? WHAT THE FUCK???????? WHO DOES THAT IT IS SO RUDE. -857904687/10. WILL WAS OFFENDED?????????????? AND DISGUSTED?????????? WITH ALL RIGHT. IS THAT AN ENGLISH EXPRESSION I HAVE NO IDEA.ANYWAY.WILL WAS SO OFFENDED HE CRIED. USELESS BUTLER MAKES REAPERS CRY??????? -89675926438942386489/10 RUDE AF. THE BUSINESS CARD FLEW HIGH UP IN THE SKY AND KILLED??? A BIRD????? WHAT THE FUCK SEBASDTIAN. THAT IS JUST RLY RUDE LIKE WOW WHAT THE FUCK. IT IS MURDER.SINCE THE USELESS BUTLER HAD WASTED HIS MASTERS MONEY ON CAT FOOD HE PICKED UP THE BIRD AND SERVED IT TO HIS MASTER FOR DINENR. YES DINENENR. BECAUSE SEBASTIAN CANT MAKE DINNER BECAUSE HE IS USELESS. -87587/10. THE CHILD ATE THE BIRD AND SOON BECAME ILL. SEBASTIAN WHAT THE FUCK “CALL A DOCTOR” SCREAMED MEY RIN AND THE ONLY DOCTOR THEY KNEW WAS ANGELKINA. “AUNTIE IS DEAD” CIRED CIEL BUT SEBASTIAN DID NOT CARE. HE DUG HER UP AND TOOK HER TO THE MANOR. “CURE HIM M’LADY” HE SAID AND TIPPED HIS FEDORA. CIEL RIPPED HIS FEDORA. SEBASTIAN WAS OFFENDED. “TIPS FEDORA??????? MORE LIKE RIPS FEDORA” SAID CIEL. IT WAS THE SICKEST BURN. THE ENTIRE HOUSA WAS SET ON FIRE. **A G A I N**. AND IT WAS ALL SEBASTIANS FAULT. -1286497462462936839162398/10

 

THEN TANAKA ARRIVED. 1402742073402937/10 TANAKA IS THE BEST.. AGNI CAME TOO.  8796747878978/10 HE IS SECOND BEST. “MY MY” SAID SEBASTIAN WHEN HE SAW THE MUCH BETTER BUTLERS. HE CHANGED HIS MIND AFTER UTTERING THE WORDS. ”OYA OYA” HE SAID BECAUSE HE WAS A WEEB. THEN AGNI PUNCHED HIM IN THE FACE. “YOU RACIST FUCK”, HE SAID. TANAKA PUNCHED HIM TOO. WITH HIS FOOT.SEBASTIAN DIED. 89674897689/10 WOULD RECOMMEND PUNICHING HIM. REST IN FUCKING PIECES SEBASTIAN. NOBODY WILL MISS YOU.

  
  
**THE EEEEEEDNDNDND**


End file.
